


A Mysterious and Joy-Filled Season

by EnduranceinHope



Series: 2020 Nostalgia Christmas Fic Collaboration [8]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Not Christmas per say, OTP: Red bicycle when you were twelve, Rose/Nine if you squint, but close enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnduranceinHope/pseuds/EnduranceinHope
Summary: Rose contemplates a mystery.Part 8 of ModernDayBard and I's 2020 Nostalgia Christmas Fic Collaboration.
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: 2020 Nostalgia Christmas Fic Collaboration [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057715
Kudos: 7





	A Mysterious and Joy-Filled Season

**Author's Note:**

> Another short and sweet one shot! This time for a fandom that has held part of my nerdy heart since college.

Rose Tyler loved mysteries. 

She couldn’t tell you why and to be honest she wasn’t interested in examining it too closely. She just always had a knack for stumbling into the seemingly unexplainable and nurtured that habit with a diet of mystery T.V. shows and books. And once she got a hold of a mystery, she usually didn’t let go until it was solved. 

Usually. But the mystery of who put the red bike at her door when she was twelve, was a mystery that always alluded Rose and her mother Jackie (who swore up and down she had no clue who got Rose the bike). But now it seemed that finally the question of who did was solved. 

_ “Who says I’m not- red bicycle when you were twelve.”  _

Okay, so Rose wasn’t one hundred percent sure if The Doctor had delivered the bike himself or only had a passing knowledge of the event. But she wouldn’t put it past him to be the mystery Santa. Now watching him pilot the TARDIS, she tried to work up the courage to ask him for sure, but then he turned his attention to her, beaming.    
  
“Rose, how would you like to visit the hot springs on a yet unnamed polar planet?” And Rose cannot resist his joy-filled face.    
  
And that’s how she found herself in a two-way snowball fight with her mysterious Doctor. As they laughed under the brightness of strange constellations, Rose decided that a little mystery couldn’t hurt after all and that she would enjoy the joy left in its wake. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
